lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Styling Battle
Styling Battles are the primary way that problems are resolved in Miraland. A styling battle consists of two people or groups dressing up in clothes to fit a theme, and the one with the highest score is the winner. Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen! Attributes Each styling battle is judged on five scales. Each scale ranges from one attribute to another, with the two opposing attributes being opposites, such as Pure and Sexy. The ten attributes are: Each of the five attributes chosen varies in intensity, with some being more important than others. For example, in some battles, whether an outfit is Cool or Warm may be less important than whether it's Cute. The two most highly rated attributes will show up in the Tips for each stage, and all five will appear during the battle itself. Tags Some stages that require more specificity may also have tags. These tags describe specific styles of clothing. There can be multiple tags for stages with different intensities, or none at all. Spirits Spirits can help to give a score bonus to a certain attribute during battles when they are equipped. Spirits can also be evolved to gain a bigger bonus. Required Clothes Some styling battles require certain clothes that the battle cannot be won without. These are known as Target Suits. The correct clothes must be worn in order to win the battle. Accessory Penalty Gifty Simple.png|Simple Gifty Gorgeous.png|Gorgeous Gifty Lively.png|Lively Gifty Elegance.png|Elegance Gifty Cute.png|Cute Gifty Mature.png|Mature Gifty Pure.png|Pure Gifty Sexy.png|Sexy Gifty Cool.png|Cool Gifty Warm.png|Warm The items that are most significant in affecting a score are the hair, dress or top and bottom, hosiery, and shoes. Depending on the attributes of the accessories, they may actually hurt a score. The Accessory Penalty applies to an entire score based on how many accessories the player is wearing.https://www.reddit.com/r/LoveNikki/comments/78eke8/how_scoring_works_in_ln/ Battling Each styling battle lasts around fifteen seconds, in which the player and their opponent will be given ratings by Giftys. Players can use certain skills to increase their score, decrease their opponent's score, or defend themself during this time. Shining Nikki Attributes Each styling battle is judged on one attribute out of five. The five attributes are: * Elegant (典雅) * Sweet (甜美) * Cool (帥氣) * Pure (清新) * Sexy (性感) https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jFjF4y2mV9TKuPPspautAtlC6rL-xWHBMjzErHHX_-E/edit Each article of clothing has all five attributes, but one of the five attributes is stronger than the others. Tags Cards Cards can help to increase a score during a battle once they are played. Each card also corresponds to a certain attribute. Cards can be leveled up, evolved, and ascended. Battling Each styling battle requires the player to tap the icon corresponding to the article of clothing that appears on the screen. The order of every battle is Dress, Accessory, Accessory, Hair, Accessory, Accessory, Accessory, Shoes. The card equipped will also give a bonus if activated when the card's icon glows. During the Hair round, if the player successfully taps the icon corresponding to hair, it will trigger "Shining Moment!", when at least three numbered circles will appear on the screen. The player has to connect the circles in numbered order, and when the circles are successfully connected in time, they will receive a score bonus. References es:Batalla de estilismo Category:Gameplay